


The Intangible

by JessamyGriffith



Series: Swordmaster and Swordmistress [2]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Digital Art, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Maturin, Swordmaster and bonded of Captain Jack Aubrey.</p><p>Art for Juerga by alltoseek, for the Small Fandom Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intangible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts), [alcyone (Alcyone301)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyone301/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juerga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666379) by [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek), [alxyone (Alcyone301)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyone301/pseuds/alxyone). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/14026533838)

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Maturin, Swordmaster and bonded of Captain Jack Aubrey.
> 
> Companion art for alltoseek's [Juerga](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1666379/chapters/3536591)
> 
> This is my idea of Stephen as a Swordmaster as seen in Duende by Astolat and Juerga by alltoseek. Not handsome at all by the age's standards of Grecian beauty, sallow, and a bit tougher and more dangerous than the Stephen of the Aubrey-Maturin books by Patrick O'Brian. Scarred because no one, even a swordmaster, starts out skilled. Thin hair depicted as best I could, as well as the eyes. The rings are also a central part of the AU. The hands are deft enough but muscled from sword practice.
> 
> Though most portraits of the period have gentlemen in coats, as a swordmaster and by his own nature Stephen would prefer he be seen as he is. He is gentlemanly, but set apart by profession and by his birth.
> 
> The painting is representational - he is in shirtsleeves as he would normally be for a duel, unencumbered by coat or sword-belt. The rings were a touch that his Bonded, Jack Aubrey, would have insisted on, as Stephen is a superior swordsman, known as The Intangible by repute. Stephen himself would doubtless scorn such a display, but does proudly hold his beloved sword. Otherwise, he presents himself plainly, in a simple waistcoat.
> 
> The background came from a [Sir Joshua Reynolds portrait](http://www.britishbattles.com/images/saratoga/st-ledger.jpg)  
> The pose was based on a photo of myself.  
> The sword hilt and pommel were based on a suggestion by alltoseek for something from the Ibernian Peninsula. Regency swords tended to look similar in general hilt design, and the only Ibernian swords I found were pre-Roman, as seen [here.](http://fyeahswords.tumblr.com/post/25055104103/a-falcata-sword-of-the-pre-roman-iberian)  
> A more modern (Regency Calvalry style) blade was added and the hilt changed to add guards and a touch more weight to balance the blade.
> 
> This is a companion work to my Diana Villiers picture. I am rather happier with this one, but every time I attempt Photoshop, I learn new things so there's that, at least.
> 
> Thanks to alltoseek and alcyone for general encouragement and squee.  
> If anyone wants a copy so you can zoom on the uncanny eyes or similar, let me know and we can exchange emails or work something out. It's a megabyte and change in size.


End file.
